breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Peekaboo
aboo |episode = 6 |image = BB_206_S.jpg |runtime= 47 minutes |airdate = April 12, 2009 |writer = J. Roberts & Vince Gilligan |director = Peter Medak |previous = |next = |season = 2 |synopsis = Walt returns to work. Skinny Pete gets ripped off and when Jesse steps in to "handle it," he gets more than he bargained for. Skyler finally gets to thank Gretchen for paying for Walt's treatment. |viewers = 1.41 million }} "Peekaboo" is the sixth episode of the second season of Breaking Bad and the thirteenth episode altogether. Summary Teaser Jesse Pinkman stands alone on a sidewalk, he crouches down and cautiously examines a large beetle as it wanders the pavement. Skinny Pete approaches, notices the same beetle and immediately crushes it underfoot without a second thought. Jesse shoots him a baffled frown, but says nothing. Skinny Pete, oblivious, hands Jesse the name and address of the junkie that robbed him. Jesse berates him for misspelling the word "street" as "streat," but Skinny Pete justifies himself as saying he had sold a lot of product. "So let me get this straight," Jesse says. "You got jacked by a guy named Spooge." Pete doesn't know the name of Spooge's accomplice, "She's just his woman," he says, but he tells Jesse that these two "need to get got." Act I Outside the junkies' ramshackle house, Jesse draws his pistol and tries to psych himself up. When a mailwoman pulls up, Jesse quickly hides his gun and engages in brief yet awkward small talk before the lady goes on her way. Spooge and his woman aren't around, so Jesse breaks a window and enters the dank living room littered with garbage, ripped-up furniture and dirty laundry. Waiting on the couch, Jesse is joined by an unbathed, half-dressed five-year-old boy. Turning on the television to a home shopping channel — the only station it gets — the child sits on the other end of the couch. "I'm hungry," he tells Jesse. Skyler White calls Gretchen Schwartz to offer her a belated thanks for paying Walt's hospital bills. Gretchen starts to respond but can't find the words. When Skyler says that they should get together sometime, Gretchen proposes a visit that afternoon. It's Walter White's first day back at teaching. The school's assistant principal, Carmen, sits in on his lecture, afterwards telling him he should come to her if he ever has any "issues." At the end of the day, Walt heads to his car with Walter White Jr., where he finds one of his "Missing" posters stuck on the windshield. A student has defaced the flyer so it now reads, "I'm MISSING My Pants!" Back at the junkies' place, Jesse scratches up a sandwich and plays peekaboo with the little boy while he eats. The two addicts — grimy, bloodied, and arguing with each other — finally return home. Jesse carries the boy into a bedroom, then attacks the couple, bashing Spooge's head with the gun. Act II Walt arrives home to find Gretchen's Bentley parked in the driveway. Entering the living room, Walter Jr. thanks Gretchen for her generosity. "You're very welcome," Gretchen replies before heading out. Walt follows Gretchen to the driveway and asks her not to say or do anything until they have a chance to talk. She drives away without a word, clearly unimpressed with Walt's involving her in a lie. Jesse gets the junkies to hand over a little of his stolen crystal, but no cash. Just as he threatens to shoot their kneecaps, the little boy walks into the living room. Spooge's woman embraces her son, using him a shield, making it impossible for Jesse to do anything while he's in the room. "We got your money, man," Spooge says, but it's inside an ATM they boosted from a convenience store; he points to where it sits, looming right there in the room, unnoticeable amongst the clutter. Spooge claims the ATM heist was a "victimless crime" that "went smooth as silk." However, a flashback shows it resulted in the stabbing death of a cashier and a baggie of Walt and Jesse's meth being left at the scene. Act III Spooge pounds away at the ATM with a sledgehammer to no avail, calling his woman a "skank" when she challenges his competence. Jesse notices the kid is missing, and takes the opportunity to chastise her: "How about you feed the kid a decent meal every now and then, huh?" Jesse says. "Give him a bath. Put some baby powder on him." She mouths off, outraged Jesse dared accuse her of being a bad mother. Walt meets Gretchen at a fancy restaurant and pleads for time to "clear this up." When she asks why he lied to Skyler and questions how he's paying for his treatments, he says that he owes her an apology, yes, but not an explanation. "This isn't you," she tells Walt, who says that waving her checkbook around won't make him forget how she and Elliott Schwartz made millions off his research. She reminds him that he was the one who left her without explanation — not the other way around. "That's your excuse?" he asks. "I feel so sorry for you, Walt," Gretchen says. "Fuck you!" he replies, prompting Gretchen to leave the restaurant. Back at the junkies' house, the boy encourages Jesse to play peekaboo again. Jesse relents, and while his eyes are covered Spooge's woman knocks him out from behind with a bottle to the head. Act IV When Jesse comes to, his gun is in her hands. "Call me a bad mother. I'll show you a bad mother, bitch," the woman says while Spooge rifles through Jesse's pockets. After Walt returns home, a distraught Skyler reveals that Gretchen called to say she and Elliott can't pay his medical bills anymore. Walt admits he drove to meet Gretchen and lies that he deduced from their chat that she and Elliott are broke. Skyler finds it odd that they're still driving fancy cars if that's indeed the case. Walter surmises it's just for show, to keep up appearances. Back at the house, Spooge has leaned the ATM against a chair and positioned himself underneath to drill into its base. While drilling, he gets into a fight with his woman over their drugs and again calls her a skank. "I ain’t no skank," she whispers, pushing the ATM upright and crushing Spooge's head. Nonplussed, she immediately grabs some dope off his body, crosses the room, and passes out on the couch. A shocked and panicked Jesse retrieves his gun from Spooge's body and begins wiping his fingerprints from around the house and off the ATM. As he does so, surprisingly its door suddenly swings open and cash spills out. Jesse grabs a wad of cash and calls 911. Telling the boy to close his eyes like they're playing peekaboo, Jesse carries him outside past Spooge's body. He sits him on the front porch steps, wraps a blanket around him, and tells him, "Just don’t go back inside, ok?" He assures him someone's coming for him soon. "You have a good rest of your life, kid," Jesse adds, slipping away while the sound of approaching sirens grows louder. Official Photos ep-6-1.jpg ep-6-2.jpg ep-6-3.jpg ep-6-4.jpg ep-6-5.jpg ep-6-6.jpg ep-6-7.jpg ep-6-8.jpg ep-6-9.jpg ep-6-10.jpg Trivia *On the uncensored home video version, Walt says to Gretchen, "Fuck you." while they're having lunch in the restaurant, prompting her to get up and leave *Emergency responders will not usually no where someone is located unless they explicitly tell them (citation needed) *The title is referenced by Jesse playing with the kid while he's waiting, as well as the ending sequence where he tells the kid to close his eyes until he's in safe hands. * Aaron Paul was nominated for outstanding supporting actor in a drama series for this episode on 2009 Emmys. *Spooge's woman still has not been named, and neither she nor her son has been seen since this episode, only mentioned. *Jesse tells Spooge and his wife to empty their pockets, the same way Tuco did to himself in . *Skinny Pete's qualmless crushing of the beetle (from the opening scenes of the episode) nicely foreshadows Spooge's own head crushing at the end, which his wife did equally without any scruples. She crushed/killed him with much the same unfeeling ease as one might step on a bug. **This may further reference Hank's comparison from the previous episode, of killing a man versus killing a cockroach. *Walt and Carmen's interaction in the driveway mirrors Jesse and Jane's interaction in the next episode when he greets her on the front porch. The women respond with "Hey yourself" to "hey." **In Better Call Saul, Kim Wexler replies to Jimmy McGill in an identical way just before he tells her the news of his passing the bar exam. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (credit only) * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader (voice only) * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring *Jessica Hecht as Gretchen Schwartz *Dale Dickey as Spooge's Lady *David Ury as Spooge *Carmen Serano as Carmen Molina |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Dylan & Brandon Carr as Young Boy *Cocoa Brown as Mail Lady *Andrew Lutheran as Jeffrey Featured Music *'"By the Numbers"' by John Coltrane (in the restaurant when Gretchen and Walt talk) Memorable Quotes de:Kuckuck es:Peekaboo Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes